Calvin at Camp: Board of Doom
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: As if camp couldn't get any weirder Invader ZIM shows up and is convinced that Plank is an alien trying to steal his mission.
1. Prolouge of DOOM!

This story will be one of a kind.

It was a normal monring at camp. Al the kids were in the main room a strange green child was standing in front of them, he had black hair and no nose or ears.

Kid: Hello. I am a normal human worm baby here to enjoy (as if saying it for the first time) _camp._ And I am certantly not an Alien...

Just the Prolouge things really get good in chapter 2.


	2. The Board of Evil

Chapter 2…

* * *

The green-skinned child continued.

Kid: My name is ZIM and I hope that soon all of you shall be my slaves-I mean friends. I'M NORMAL!

Calvin and Hobbes watched creeped out but bored.

Hobbes: Oh great, _another_ nut-job.

Calvin: Hey, maybe he could be Moe's new victim and he'll leave me alone. You've gotta think positive.

ZIM: Well now that that's out of the way who wants to be my friend (Sees Plank) UH! EH! AHHHHH!

ZIM then ran away screaming like a howler monkey and bored, the kids went back to their normal business all except Jason and Marcus.

Jason: I'm telling there is something weird about that new kid.

Marcus: What, the green skin, the lack of ears, the freaky clothes, the being afraid of wood?

Jason: I was gonna say that he had poor taste in hairstyles but your observations are cooler.

Marcus: Then there's only one thing to do.

Jason and Marcus: SUPER SPY TIME!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ZIM finally stopped running at the edge of the camp. He panted trying to catch his breath.

ZIM: What was that **thing!** It's wood but it has a faaaaccceeee!

A strange device popped out of ZIM's PAK a hologram of his robot minion GIR and several pigs appeared.

ZIM: GIR!

GIR: (Duty mode) YES MY LORD!

ZIM: Why are the pigs in the house of ZIM?

GIR: (Normal) TEA PARTY! I made muffins!

ZIM: GIR! There's a horrible monster at this camp I chose to infiltrate. I require you now!

GIR: (Teary-Eyed) Well, I gotta go Mrs. Pig. BY!

The hologram then showed GIR grab the pig and stuff it in his mouth, gulping it down and then shooting threw the ceiling.

A few minutes later GIR landed next to his master.

ZIM: What took you so long! I think my amazing brain has figured out what that creature is.

GIR: WHAT IS IT?

ZIM: It's a…

GIR: WHAT IS IT?

ZIM: It's a…

GIR: WHAT IS IT?

ZIM: It's another alien after my mission! Just like the Planet Jackers, and Babies, and Nightmare Bitters, and _TAK_, and Santa, and Evil Dib, and Squishy: Hugger of Worlds, and Destructio, and TAK again, (Five hours later) And you that one time (Points at GIR) and you that **other** time (points at GIR again).

GIR: I like corn.

ZIM: (Snaps out of trance) Huh? The board alien! It has minion, with a head almost as big as DIB'S! I MUST DESTROY THAT BOARD!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Eddy and Double D were standing near the pool.

Eddy: Have you seen Ed, I have an idea for the scam of the century but Ed has to get stomach cramps first.

Edd: He's in the Rec Room reading some comic about a teenager with snow-white hair and glowing green eyes. Garbage I tell you.

Jason and Marcus walked up dressed in Black acting stealthy.

Eddy: What the heck are you guys doing?

Jason: Shhhh, we're super spy's trying to figure out why the new kid's so weird.

Marcus: I think I might know why. He must be an alien!

Edd: ALIEN?!

Marcus: Yeah, all the way from Mexico! Just think an illegal immigrant in this very camp.

The two "spies" sneaked away leaving Edd and Eddy confused.

Johnny ran up to them terrified.

Johnny: Guys! The new kid stole Plank! He's gonna hurt him!

Eddy: So?

Johnny: You guys are no help. I've gotta save my friend! (Jumps away).

* * *

Well that's it for now. Next chapter will be the end. 


	3. The Big Finish

In honor of the Invaded specials I'm finally updating something!

* * *

ZIM had climbed to the top of the Day camp and stood on the roof clutching Plank while laughing maniacally.

ZIM: Now Board-Thing, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR ULTIMATE DOOM! MUHA HA HA!

The alien then began struggling to break the board in two, grunting and getting no where. But then Jonny climbed onto the roof with a look of pure hate.

Jonny: Leave my buddy alone meanie!

ZIM: Ha Board! Did you really think your disgusting big head minion could save you from the incredible wrath of ZIM?!

Voice: Well we can!

Calvin and Hobbes then appeared from a tree swinging on rope.

ZIM: I'll defeat all of your minions Board! You cannot stop ZIM!

Unfortunately instead of hitting ZIM, Calvin hit Jonny and then as he swung back towards the tree, he managed to get tied up by the rope.

Hobbes: I told you this would happen.

ZIM: (Sees everyone is defeated) Well that was easy. GIR!

GIR: Woo! Monkeys!

ZIM: Yeah whatever. I HAVE CHANGED MY MIND! Instead Board I shall take you for questioning!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the pool Eddy and Double D still waited for the other of their trio.

Edd: What do you thinks taking Ed so long?

Eddy: He better get here soon. If mono brow doesn't get stomach cramps then the scam'll be ruined.

Edd: What is the mysterious scam of yours is anyway Eddy?

Eddy: You see I plan to…

Ed then burst in with a painful expression on his face.

Ed: I ate five cans of beans for breakfast and now I don't fell too good.

Eddy: Wahoo! Ed's here and with stomach cramps.

Edd: I don't think that's stomach cramps. It seems to me to be similar to gas.

Ed: Just like kumquat.

Eddy: Fire in the hole!

Everyone ran out of camp just as ZIM ran in with plank. And then Ed farted.

ZIM: AHHHH! What is that horrible smell? (Drops Plank) You win this round Board but I shall return, EVENTUALLY! I AM ZIM!

He then hopped on GIR and flew away. Meanwhile everyone was begging to calm down.

Ed: Ah, much better.

Edd: So what was this scam supposed to be?

Eddy: Well, uh, I forgot.

Double D face palmed while Jason and Marcus walked up. Jonny had climbed off the roof with a bump the size of Ed's mono brow on his head and Calvin and Hobbes had somehow managed to untie themselves.

Jason: Well it looks we saved the day, aye Marcus?

Calvin: Saved the day? You guys didn't do anything!

Marcus: Or did we?

Calvin: No, you didn't.

J&M: Rats.

Edd: Wait, where did Ed go?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the showers Ed approached at stall with the water running he then pulled open the curtain.

Ed: (In hypnotized emotionless voice) I have done as you asked master. The alien has been neutralized.

Omnipotent Voice: Excellent. Now we can proceed to faze two of my master plan. (Manicical laughter) (Ed follows with emotions less HA HA HAs)

* * *

Well there you have it. This way ZIM can be a character without being a permanate member of the cast so these stories can be considered cannon to Blue Paratroopa's. As for the random bit at the end it was a just a joke and probably will never be revisited. Originally I had the voice be Danny Phantom (Get Ed was reading a comic book about him) (I know it's a TV show but the only thing on the camp's TV is Full House re-runs so Ed can't watch so I improvised). I then decided just an Omnipotent voice would be better. 


End file.
